Dragon Ball S: La saga de Majin Buu
by joseto1945
Summary: Mi version de la saga de majin buu, pero con OC que son capaces de cambiarlo todo. mal summary - mi primar fic de dbz! denle una oportunidad! Videl y OC.
1. Chapter 1

**¡No puedo creer que vaya a subir esta historia! Miren, esta es una idea que hace tiempo que me ronda la cabeza. No les voy a decir mucho de que se trata porque no quiero arruinar el suspenso. La cosa es que es un UA de la saga de Majin Boo, en donde se incluyen algunas ideas locas como OC y eventos que nunca hubo. **

**Bueno, de esta historia voy teniendo listo el cap. 5 para la próxima semana pero cuando lance los otros 3 aparte de este depende mucho de los reviews… jajaja. No, es broma, igual los subiré cada 2 días aprox.**

**Es irónico que este es mi primer fic de DBZ y que casualmente, es el más trabajado que he hecho. ¿No lo creen ustedes?**

**Tengo que admitir que el titulo fue lo que mas me ha costado. Como no me gusta elegir un titulo cuando no tengo la historia desarrollada, en mi computador le pongo **_**"Proyecto X"**_** (X puede ser cualquier letra o numero, no se asusten, no me refiero a una ecuación XD). En este caso se Llamaba **_**"Proyecto S"**_**, así que el titulo de este fic será…**

Dragón Ball S: La Saga de Majin Buu

_**Ni la serie ni sus personajes me pertenecen, por supuesto que los OC sí, pero eso está de más. Esto es solo por diversión. Los derechos son para Akira Toriyama, Funimation y asociados.**_

…

…

…

Volaba hacia la capital para empezar mi primer año en la preparatoria Orange Star.

Sí, dije preparatoria y no, no me volví loco ni nada por el estilo

No podía creer como las cosas cambiaban en 2 años. En aquel entonces venia a la tierra únicamente para acabar con Kakaroto y vengar a mi padre. Ahora resultaba que vivía en la tierra sin complicación alguna.

¿Cómo? Bueno esa es una historia para otro momento.

Mi situación en la tierra había cambiado luego de que conocí a Gohan y luego a Vegeta. Bueno, fue vegeta quien me convenció de no volar la tierra en pedazos, tengo que admitirlo pero finalmente me quede a vivir aquí. De vez en cuando iba a visitar a Gohan y otras veces iba a entrenar con Vegeta.

Bueno, la cosa era que Bulma me persuadió para ir a educarme junto con los humanos en sus conocidas preparatorias y así, además, acompañar a Gohan en clases, ya que casualmente teníamos la misma edad.

Cap. 1

Turles había llegado finalmente a ciudad Satan la cual se llamaba así para honrar al héroe que venció a Cell. La verdad miles de cosas había cambiado al nombre de Satan. Lo más chistoso: Gohan fue quien elimino a Cell.

Estaba incomodo, por primera vez en su vida usaba ropa casual humana. La encontraba bastante abrigadora, pero definitivamente prefería la armadura saiyan. Tenía una polera color negro y una sudadera color azul obscuro, aparte de unos pantalones verdes oscuras, que según Bulma, lo hacían ver muy guapo, lo que fuera que significara eso en lenguaje terrícola.

"Me veo ridículo" opinaba el saiyan. Fue entonces cuando vio a Gohan volando por debajo de él. "¡Gohan, acá arriba!" El muchacho volteo para ver a su primor bajar a su altura para continuar bajando y finalmente aterrizar.

"Hola, Turles" dijo el hijo de Goku "Hace tiempo que no te veía"

"Es que estuve entrenando con Vegeta y Trunks por un tiempo y cuando volvimos Bulma me convenció para entrar en la preparatoria. Me consiguió el examen de postulación y aquí estoy." Anuncio el saiyan puro. Siguieron caminando por un rato hasta llegar a un gran edificio con una estrella naranja en el frente y una escritura debajo.

"Orange Star High School, bueno aquí es" dijo Gohan

"Si, eso supongo" dijo Turles. "Bueno, ¿Qué estamos esperando? ¡Vamos!"

…

Dentro de la sala una joven de pelo negro y ojos azules esperaba que la profesora llegara a la sala. Estaba ensimismada en sus pensamientos. Pensaba acerca de su querido, pero descarado padre. El era un hombre bastante presumido. Incluso demasiado, para su gusto, pero desde el ataque de Cell, una misteriosa y aterradora criatura, todo el mundo lo adoraban pues el era quien había eliminado a ese monstruo, por muy difícil que le pudiera parecer.

Seguía pensando en esto cuando entro el profesor.

"Bueno, tengo el agrado de presentarles a dos nuevos compañeros" dijo el profesor "Pueden pasar muchachos." Acto seguido pasaron dos muchachos de mas o menos la mismo altura de cabello negro y ojos café. Uno iba con el cabello bien corto mientras el otro lo tenia alborotado el varias direcciones. De repente le vino un deja vu.

"Estoy seguro de haberlos visto en algún otro lado" dijo para si misma pero aun así Shapner lo escucho.

"No lo creo, son unos tímidos, como todos los perdedores" dijo. Los nuevos al parecer se llamaban Gohan y Turles "vaya nombres raros" , pensó Videl.

…

Llevaban 10 minutos ahí y Turles ya se estaba aburriendo. Les habían ofrecido unos asientos en la arte de atrás, a un lado de una muchacha rubia. Resultaba que la muchacha rubia se llamaba Iresa y la muchacha que se encontraba a su lado era Videl, la hija de míster Satan, el, según sus palabras, "héroe que salvo la tierra", valla burla para Gohan.

Luego de un rato otra profesora entro y les dijo que trabajarían en la pagina 24. Hablaba del descubrimiento de américa y todo el tema por lo que Turles se aburrió bastante. De repente ya estaban conversando con Iresa sobre míster Satan. Videl solo ignoraba la conversación, como si no quisiera escuchar del tema.

"Oye Gohan" pregunto Iresa "Tu y Turles son parientes o algo así, porque se parecen mucho"

"Yo y Gohan somos primos" respondió "Pero la verdad nos conocemos recién desde hace 2 años"

"¿Y viven aquí en la ciudad o fuera?" siguió. Esta vez fue Gohan quien respondió.

"Turles vive en un departamento a las afueras o algo así yo vengo desde mi casa"

"¿Y están muy lejos de aquí?" continuo

"En la región 439 hacia el este, es un pueblo bastante pequeño" Iresa se quedo perpleja, tanto que se levanto del asiento.

"¡Debes estar bromeando! ¡La región 439 esta a casi mil kilómetros de aquí!

La profesora reprocho a Iresa por levantarse y hacer un escandalo. Ello se avergonzó y se concentro en el libro. Las cosas continuaron bien hasta la clase de deportes. Iban a jugar beisbol, lo que Turles se preguntaba: ¿Qué demonios es el beisbol?

"Hey Videl" dijo Iresa "¿Porque no ponemos a Gohan y Turles en nuestro equipo, si?" Videl miro un momento a Turles y otro a Gohan. "Bueno, esta bien" dijo "Gohan, protege el jardín derecho, Turles, el izquierdo.

"Bien" dijo Gohan.

"Ehhh…" dijo Turles. Videl se le quedo mirando "¿Que te sucede?"

"¿Cual es el jardín derecho?" Preguntó, al mismo tiempo que ponía la mano en su nuca.

…..

El día había terminado y los muchachos habían decidido ir a casa de Bulma ya que Turles quería entrenar junto con Vegeta un rato. Al entrar saludaron a Bulma y a sus padres y Bulma le indico a Turles que Vegeta y Trunks se encontraban en la cámara de gravedad entrenando. En muchacho se quito la ropa de escuela y se puso uno de las armaduras de combate que Bulma le prestaba para entrenar. Al entrar en la cámara encontró a Vegeta haciendo lagartijas mientras que Trunks apenas podía moverse.

"¡Hola Vegeta, Trunks! Me da gusto verlos" dijo el joven

"Hola Turles. ¿Vienes por la revancha del otro día? –dijo vegeta al tiempo que se levantaba y subía al nivel de súper saiyan.

"Sí, de hecho, venia exactamente para eso." Dijo

"No habrá diferencia, Turles." Dijo Trunks "Mi papa es imposible de vencer"

"Eso lo veremos" dijo al tiempo que subía al legendario nivel.

…

…

…

**Bueno… ¿Qué les pareció? Bueno, malo, horrible, maravilloso, excelente, la mejor obra jamás creada, todo depende de su punto de vista. Espero subir el capitulo 2 el jueves, sino el viernes sin falta.**

**Supongo que eso es todo por hoy. Y como dijo el tío Bob:**

"_**Hasta la vista, Baby" **_**XD (si entendieron el chiste avisen en un review o PM)**

**Joseto fuera.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno, decidí subir el segundo capitulo hoy, ya que tenia tiempo y no sabia que hacer así que aquí va.**

Dragón Ball S: La Saga de Majin Boo

_**Ni la serie ni sus personajes me pertenecen, por supuesto que los OC sí, pero eso está de más. Esto es solo por diversión. Los derechos son para Akira Toriyama, Funimation y asociados.**_

…

…

…

Cap. 2

Turles estaba aburrido. Me refiero a demasiado aburrido. El no sabia como a Gohan le podía ir bien en esto. De hecho, apenas sabía como supero el examen inicial.

El problema es que hoy no había deporte, ya que era martes. La clase de deportes era la única en que le iba medianamente bien. En historia, en cambio. Le iba horrible y por si fuera poco, solo hablaban de míster Satán y su batalla con Cell. Como si no hubiera nunca pasad nada antes que él.

Por si fuera poco, Gohan e Iresa no estaban hoy. Gohan ya que tenía una cita (una salida entre con una pareja del sexo opuesto de mas o menos tu edad, según su explicación) e Iresa porque había estado enferma durante un tiempo. La única persona con la que podía conversar era Videl quien, a su parecer, no estaba ni un poco interesada en la clase.

"Que aburrimiento" dijo "Pobre de ti, Videl. Tener que escuchar los logros de tu padre todo el tiempo."

"Sí, es una molestia" respondió ella "una no puede caminar tranquila sin que te recuerden quien es tu padre." En eso toco el timbre que anunciaba el término del día.

"¡Sí, al fin!" dijo Turles y se levanto de su asiento. "bueno Videl, adiós" dijo. Y salió corriendo de la estancia.

Corrió por los pasillos y subió la escalera que llegaba a la azotea. Se quería ir volando por una vez en la vida. No sabía porque no podía volar. Gohan no estaba ahí para impedírselo esta vez. El problema es que no se había fijado que no hubiera alguien mas ahí arriba.

"Oye Turles ¿Qué haces aquí?" dijo una voz femenina a su espalda. Se dio la vuelta y vio a Videl mirándolo.

"Estaba apunto de irme a mi casa" dijo

"¿Y me puedes decir donde esta tu nave?" dijo "no creo que vayas a irte volando solo ¿verdad?"

"Pues de hecho, pensaba hacer eso mismo" dijo con inocencia el joven saiyan.

"¿Qué?" dijo Videl confundida.

"¿Acaso tu no puedes volar?" pregunto

"¡Claro que no!" dijo. Luego soltó una risa "A ya veo, se trata de un chiste, que gracioso Turles"

"no es ningún chiste, mira" dijo al tiempo en que se elevaba del suelo "¿vez? Es real" Videl no podía creer lo que veía. ¡Turles estaba volando!

"¿C… como? ¿Cómo lo haces? Dijo ella

"no es nada raro" dijo "Con esfuerzo tu también podrías lograrlo" agrego bajando de nuevo.

"¿En verdad? ¿No es un truco?" dijo Videl ahora un poco mas interesada. "¿dices que yo podría aprender también?"

"Claro, yo podría enseñarte como" añadió Turles.

"¿En serio tu lo harías?" dijo Videl, emocionada. Turles asintió con la cabeza. "Bien, entonces iré a tu casa desde mañana para entrenar, ¿esta bien?

"Si, claro, te guiare hasta allá saliendo de clases, ¿Esta bien?" dijo Turles

"¡Claro! Hasta mañana, Turles" se despidió Videl. Se subió en su nave y se fue de ese lugar. Turles despego poco después pensando en lo que acababa de pasar. Voló por un rato y cuando ya iba a la mitad de camino se dijo "¿Eso significa que tengo una cita con Videl?"

…

Gohan volaba de regreso a casa. No podía creer las noticias que traía. ¡Su padre volvería a la tierra por un día! Justo para el torneo de las artes marciales. Era fantástico. Gracias a eso había logrado convencer a todos de entrar en el torneo. Ahora solo faltaba su casa.

Lo mejor seria entrenar por un tiempo y faltar a la escuela. Vegeta tenía razón. No había entrenado en años. Si su padre y Vegeta iban a participar lo mejor seria que él se pusiera en forma primero.

Llego a su casa y se encontró con Goten y Turles entrenando a la entrada de la casa. Lo que mas le sorprendió es que Goten estaba en súper saiyan. ¿Cuándo lo había logrado? No tenia idea. Pararon su entrenamiento y vinieron a saludarlo.

"¡Hola Gohan! ¿Que tal te fue?" dijo su madre saliendo de la casa.

"Mejor de lo que crees" dijo Gohan. "Mamá, papá vendrá ala tierra para el torneo de artes marciales."

…

Turles se sentía extraño. Por alguna razón esas palabras lo enfurecían. Su tío Kakaroto podría venir a la tierra para un simple torneo. El hombre que había matado a su padre volvería con ellos. Su padre en cambio, jamás volvería. Tal vez no lo había matado intencionalmente. Solo defendía su planeta, pero eso no le quitaba las ganas de acabar con el. Tal vez esa fue la principal razón de porque se llevaba bien con Vegeta: Los dos querían superar a Kakaroto.

"Yo también tengo algo que decir" dijo. Todos se le quedaron mirando "A partir de mañana Videl vendrá a entrenar para poder volar. Creo que Goten también debería aprender."

"¿Que? ¿Videl vendrá a aprender a como volar? ¿Por qué?" dijo Gohan.

"Es que me vio volar en la azotea y le prometí que le enseñaría."

"Ya veo." Dijo Gohan "Por lo menos así Goten también podrá aprender. Hablando de eso, Goten me sorprendiste ¿Cuándo lograste alcanzar el súper saiyan? pregunto

"Hace algún tiempo cuando entrenaba con Turles" dijo el pequeño. "¿Tu participaras del torneo, Turles?" le pregunto, cambiando de tema.

"Supongo que sí" dijo "Milk, ¿podemos entrenar en vez de ir a la escuela? es que así podremos ganar dinero"

"¿Qué? A si claro, es que estaba todavía fascinada por el hecho de que Goku viene a la tierra. Claro que pueden faltar, además que mañana es tu cumpleaños Turles" dijo la señora.

"¿Que? ¡Oh si es verdad!" dijo el saiyan puro.

"¿como piensas celebrarlo?" añadió Milk.

"Bulma dice que puedo celebrarlo en su casa, ya que es muy grande" anuncio el muchacho "dijo que ella correrá con los gastos"

"¿En verdad? Que bien pues ese problema esta solucionado. Ahora, entremos, que se enfría la comida."

**Bueno, ¿Qué les pareció? ¡Dejen reviews, ya que son la fuente de mi inspiración! **

**Y ahora respondiendo reviews:**

**tsecretx: ¡Gracias por comentar! Tomare en cuenta tus consejos e intentare meter a Trunks más en esta historia, solo no se me viene a la cabeza donde ponerlo. Ya se me ocurrirá algo (: ¡Espero que este capitulo te haya gustado, prometo subir los siguientes pronto!**

**Bueno y eso es todo**

**Joseto fuera.**


End file.
